masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Normandy SR-2
EDI info Can people please stop deleting the EDI info entirely? I know there is now a separate page for EDI, but it's not finished yet, as there are no images or character box or any of the more visually appealing stuff, so till it's finished, shouldn't we present the info in full here? Also, even when it is finished, there will still need to be a section on this page about EDI, as EDI (last time I checked) was an integral part of the Normandy SR-2. It will be shorted, consisting of a link to the main page and info about EDI's function onboard the ship, with none of the storyline and plot points, but there will definitely still be an EDI section. SpartHawg948 22:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Extra Vehicle Slot After downloading the firewalker pack and taking note of its position in the hanger bay, I couldn't help but notice that there is still another crane just in front of it that is empty. The thing seems identical to the one holding the M-44. Could another vehicle DLC pack be in the future or is just a cargo crane? Thoughts. Lancer1289 03:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that too, but it's at an angle so I'd so no. AlexMcpherson 03:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Shelves behind desk One thing I've noticed about Shepard's cabin is the amount of space that there still is. Mainly the shelves in the office area of the cabin still have a lot of room. Granted you have the N7 helmet on the desk, and now the relic on the table but the shelves only have one thing, the space hamster. Is that extra room for more prizes/rewards for more upcoming DLC or is it just supposed to be there? Lancer1289 20:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Drive core trivia After making the Tantalus drive my namesake, curiosity begot me , and I looked up Tantalus on wikipedia; what I discovered was a small part of Greek mythology dealing with a king who spent eternity in Tartarus for trying to fool the gods. ( for the full story, look it up yourself.) Tantalus is also the base of tantalize, and the name has been used many times in history (i.e. the element once known as Tantalum; the U.S.S. Tantalus in WWII). Should any note of this be made in the article?--Tantalus91 04:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Being very familiar with the story of Tantalus, don't think it's a reference to him. The Navy ship, don't see why it would be either. Nor would it be for tantalum, unless that element is used in the core. There is, IIRC, trivia on the SSV Normandy page about how it may be a Star Trek reference (as Tantalus was a penal colony in the Original Series, and the Warden, again IIRC was named Adams, which would make sense seeing as Engineer Adams watched over the Tantalus Core). But is the core in the SR-2 even a Tantalus Core? SpartHawg948 04:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :*My apologies. The trivia bit I referenced is actually on the Engineer Adams page. SpartHawg948 04:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) And on further review, I do believe the Star Trek reference is far and away the most likely, as it incorporates/explains both the name of the Tantalus Core and the name of it's operator, Engineer Adams. SpartHawg948 04:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was doubting the authenticity of that trivia when I was cleaning up that article, but I gave it the benefit of the doubt as I wasn't too sure about the Star Trek reference. But if it's true... it's an interesting references among the other Star Trek trivias. I wonder how many more Star Trek homages there is. Teugene 04:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see any reason to doubt its authenticity, or at least its possibility. I mean, what are the odds of someone named Adams overseeing something named Tantalus (not the most common name, generally not used unless it's in reference to something) in two different sci-fi series? Seems plausible to me. SpartHawg948 05:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it say in the article that the ship uses a Tantalus drive core, just verticle? And, in addition , I was assuming that, since scientists have been using the name (either directly or in some derivation), to describe something just out of reach, it would still be being used by their 23 rd century decendants. ( sorry if my posts are a little (or very) slow; i'm typing on my iPhone /:p )--Tantalus91 05:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. It says the SR-2 uses a core that utilizes technology visibly different from the Tantalus Core of the SSV Normandy. And given that the Tantalus was an experimental model of core, I don't see any reason to suspect that this new core, which appears totally different and which has completely different specifications, would be of the same model. SpartHawg948 05:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I was not suggesting the drive core was named after Tantalus directly, but was named instead because of it's previously unreachable abilities and power. :It was reachable before, just not fiscally practical. Really the only thing distinctive about the Tantalus Core is that it's twice the size of the normal core used on an Alliance frigate. SpartHawg948 05:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, your the one with over 5000 edits, so I guess I'll take your word for it. It just seemed something the reader might be interested to know. (And about those edits... wow. Just wow.) :That's nothing. You want to see impressive, take a look at Tullis. She's the real queen of the edits around here! Also, so you don't feel your query was in vain, because of this thread, I also added the Tantalus trivia to the SSV Normandy page. Before it was just on the Engineer Adams page. SpartHawg948 05:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, your the one with over 5000 edits, so I guess I'll take your word for it. Just thought it be something that might interest readers. (And about those edits... wow. Judy wow.) Sorry about the double post, my phone kicked me out when I posted the first time, and didn't think it went through. /:p--Tantalus91 05:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) It's very common for ships and spaceships to be named after mythological figures. It's used now so I don't see why it wouldn't be used then. Half the time the name is chosen for the sound and not the meaning Setimir92 21:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, this is true. However, I'm a bit unsure as to why this was posted here. After all, while the drive core of the SSV Normandy is called a Tantalus core, there is no indication that the drive core of the Normandy SR-2 is named after Tantalus or any other mythological figure. SpartHawg948 22:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Name should it be mentioned that Cerberus didn't name it Normandy, but the commander and Jeff do.Paladin cross 17:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : I do recall that the sr-2 did not carry 'Normandy' painted onto the hull, when it first appeared. once they were launched however, it did have the name. 17:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Exactly my point, the SR-2 with the name Normandy appears after the commander says something like "now we need to give it a name." Paladin cross 17:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :But Cerberus still named it the Normandy, didn't they? Or did Joker and Shep paint the hull themselves? I mean, Shepard could have demanded to name it the "All powerful super-shitstorm", or the "Cerberus is a bunch of murdering d-bags". I'm fairly certain the Illusive Man had the final say in what it was named, and would have vetoed names he didn't approve of. And, at the end of the day, the game didn't show Shepard and Joker deciding to name it the Normandy, and then implementing this themselves. SpartHawg948 18:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You are probably right, but it never shows the commander and Jeff NOT painting it, right? :But either way it is speculation. We don't know if Cerberus named it, or the Illusive Man just took Shepard and Joker's advice on the name. Again speculation either way. Lancer1289 18:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It didn't not show them painting it, but we don't base factual articles on what was not 'not shown'. We base them off of what was shown. Something that wasn't 'not shown' still was not shown, meaning that it's speculation. Also, given that the rank is being used to refer to one commander in particular, it's 'the Commander and Jeff'. SpartHawg948 18:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, also I was in a hurry to type so I didn't hit shift, my bad. Paladin cross 18:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Camera Bug The camera will sometimes freeze when exiting conversations with Mordin if you skip dialogue using the (Y) button in the Xbox 360 version of the game. This prevents you from continuing until you reload a previous save. Mictlantecuhtli 10:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, the old 'put the brand new post at the very top' maneuver. Take that, chronological order which allows for easy reference and archiving! So, getting on point here, how often is 'sometimes'? Once in 1000 playthroughs? Once in 100? Once in a million? I'm asking because I've played the game extensively, as have quite a few people I know, and this is the first I've heard of this bug, which leads me to suspect its an issue with either the 360 itself, or the game disc. It's not outside the realm of the possible that there is a game glitch I'm unaware of, just trying to rule out some of the variables first. SpartHawg948 10:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: It's a brand new 360, and copy of Mass Effect 2 I received for my birthday. It has happened twice in a single playthrough, and once when I started an engineer. It's the second game stopping bug I encountered within three hours of playing (the other is in Freedom's Progress where a rocket knocked me back through a closed door). I can repeat it if I try, but mostly I ignore Mordin now. Feel free to move the post to the bottom, I only put it here because it was the most recent. Mictlantecuhtli 11:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Game is unpatched (except the patch it installed when I put it in the 360), with no DLC. Mictlantecuhtli 11:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rog. It generally works the other way though... most recent to the bottom, sort of like a line. The later you get here, the farther back you are. I should point out that just because a 360 is new doesn't really mean anything. I love the 360, but some of them can be pretty damn glitchy. If it were a problem with the game, that'd likely be obvious, as you could look at the disc and see a problem, or it would manifest itself in other ways. Hmmm... it would really help if someone else could pop up and say 'hey, yeah! that happened to me too!', but at this point that might be a bit of a deus ex machina. It strikes me as odd that this would be the first time a purported glitch like this would come up, but then again, stranger things have happened. The two glitches in fairly rapid succession also seems a bit odd to me, and possibly suggestive of the problem lying elsewhere, but honestly, I'm just spitballing here. SpartHawg948 11:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Well I can force it by rapidly pressing (Y), and if the conversation ends by me skipping conversation and by me hitting (Y) on the "Goodbye" option it happens about 1 in 4 times. If I slow down and let him speak a few words from each sentence before skipping slowly ahead it doesn't happen. This could be a disc speed issue maybe, but disc speed wouldn't really account for the clipping issue in Freedom's Progress when you get knocked back by rockets, if I had made it to anyplace else in the game yet with rockets and locked doors I would try to recreate it elsewhere. As to the undiscovered aspect of it, I recently found an undiscovered exploit in Oblivion and it's been out alot longer than this one and it took my curiosity in Dragon Age Origins to discover what exactly was wrong with Nugbane, Dwarven Defender, etc unobtainable weapons. So if you want to check here you can see I don't pull stuff out of a hat. Mictlantecuhtli 11:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no worries, I never doubted that you were being genuine. And I must say, your taste in games is impeccable. I haven't played Oblivion in quite some time, and I may have to now. Oblivion was one of two reasons I had to have a 360, the other being Halo 3 (as Mass Effect was just barely starting to make the rumor mills sometime after I got mine). I still have a few lingering doubts about this bug, but honestly that's just because I myself haven't seen it, which isn't really a rational/reasonable standard to have regarding these things. The old 'if I haven't seen it, it doesn't exist!' routine... :P SpartHawg948 11:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :The reason for my reversion is the same reasons listed above. Just before I logged off last night I completed by 18th playthough of ME2. Yes I have too much time on my hands. I had never ecountered this bug before as well. The major reason that I can think of is that becuase your game is unpatched it came up. BioWare has been pretty good about patching little problems like that, so that may bre the reason. The patch that it installed on you 360 was for the 360 itself, a title update that comes with any game that is purchased in case you can't hook up to Xbox Live. This is also coming from someone that has played through only one on the PC, just got it, and 15 on the 360. Just wanted to say way I did as well. Lancer1289 16:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Fuel Trick The Extended Fuel Cells trick works in the Xbox 360 version of the game, but I cannot say for certain it works in any other version or anything besides the base version of the game. Mictlantecuhtli 16:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Number of Crew Members After the mission on Korlus, doesn't Shepard have the option to ask EDI how many crew members are aboard the Normandy and she answers? Correct me if Im wrongAdmiralPedro1stFleet 04:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Jack's Location I have moved the section refering to Jacks location from Deck 4 to Deck 5. When playing as Joker, during the loading screen between the moment Joker enters the crawlways in the AI Core and exits them in Jacks Room, it is clearly shown to be Deck 5. Looq 12:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yea no, the loading screen shows the location of the elevator, not where the engineering SUB-deck is. In reality a sub deck would be more like deck 4 1/2. I found a video that says it is still deck four. Here is the video, go to about 1:58 and it says "Crawl to Deck 4", not deck 5. Again the loading screen shows the position of the Normandy's elevator, not the deck Joker is on. It only shows it on the normal loading screens because Shepard is in the elevator and whatever deck is selected. In that same video, go to 0:52 and it will show Deck 5, when Joker is in the life support section, and I'm pretty sure that the life support isn't on deck 5, unless the SR-2 internal structure changed when I wasn't looking. Lancer1289 16:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ideas to improve the article. I have a picture where the two Normandy (ssv and SR2) are together for comparison. I Don't want to mess up the article with inserting a picture, so if you would like to use it write it here. :If you could provide a link to the picture so we could look it over first, I'm curious, and a quick once over would be good first before a final decion can be made. Again a link would be great first, thanks. Lancer1289 16:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :There it is: http://media.giantbomb.com/uploads/7/70065/1322141-200830_normandy_sr2_04_final_super.jpg :I hope it's usable. ::It does look good but a few more opinions on this matter can't hurt. Actually It would be a good idea to get some more opinions about whether or not the picture should go in or not. My vote is yes, and we'll just have to figure out a place for it. Lancer1289 17:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::How do we know that that picture is actually to scale? Bastian964 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd have to say we don't. Particularly since it doesn't really look like one image, so much as two that have been combined. Note that the Normandy SR-2 casts a shadow, while the SSV Normandy does not. SpartHawg948 17:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::My point exactly. Since it likely isn't to scale we can't in good conscience use it. Bastian964 17:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. The more I look at it, the less I like the idea of including it. SpartHawg948 18:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict)Hm, I didn't even see the shadow, shows sometimes how well I look at things. However I found the source for the picture, and its an official source, the Collectors' Edition Art book, I'm looking at it right now. The image crops out the page numbering, page 41 in case any of you have it, and the subtext at the bottom. I still think that it should be in there. Lancer1289 18:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have the book... just not quite sure where it is at the moment. That's actually pretty disappointing. You'd think BioWare could do much better than this. After all, it looks like they just photoshopped an image of the SSV Normandy from the game or promotional material or something onto a concept image of the SR-2. They didn't even take the time to remove the SR-2's shadow (or add one to the SSV) or to rotate the SSV so they're both oriented the same way. I suppose it could go in, at a bottom in the trivia section or something as, given the shoddy nature of the image I'm still not convinced this is accurately scaled. SpartHawg948 18:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hm, when you do put it that way, I guess putting it in may be a bad idea. It does look photoshopped, and when I dropped my initial comment I knew I'd seen that image before, and it took me until now to find it, exaclty where I left it no less. Anyway I guess with that reasoning above it really shouldn't go in. After all the SR-2 doesn't have a trivia section, and to create one just for a picture, doesn't seem right. And in my opinion, it doesn't need a trivia section becuase everything is either covered where it should be in the article, or on the SR-1's page. Lancer1289 18:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Switch on model display case. I have noticed a switch on the ship model display case but mine's busted. I have all the models but can't seem to make the thing work. Does anybody know how to fix it? 21:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The switch is used for some of the romance scenes and nothing else IIRC. I know Garrus' off hand, but I can't remember anyone else's. It isn't busted, its just a non-useable graphic that seems to be there for show more than anything. It would be nice if they did something with it, but it's just there for show. Lancer1289 21:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lancer1289, now I will stop trying to activate the switch. Is there any chance that this switch is associated for a secret ship model that has not been found by anybody yet? 20:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm something tells me no, but I honestly can't say. Maybe it will have another purpose as the DLC train doesn't seem to be slowing down any time soon. Again who knows. Lancer1289 20:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it really the SR3 Normandy or are there two SR2s? As heard in a news broadcast a ship named the SSV Ain Jalut attacked a batarian colony world in 2185, this ship is called a Normandy class vessel. Being a Normandy class vessel it would have the same stealth systems as the Normandy and in all intensive purposes be the same ship just different name. So with this in mind it should, like the SSV Normandy SR1, carry the classification SR (Stealth Reconnaissance) making it the SSV Ain Jalut SR-2, as no other ships of this class have ever been named, shown, or mentioned. Even if Cerberus’ Normandy was finished before the SSV Ain Jalut, as it is not an Alliance ship, it would not be recognized by the Alliance so its name would not affect the classification of SSV Ain Jalut and even more pressing is the fact Cerberus’ Normandy was built in total secret so there’s no way the Alliance would even know of its existence. So either both parties didn’t know of the others new SR type ship (which is unlikely for Cerberus to not know), the SSV Ain Jalut and the Cerberus Normandy, which in that case means there are two SR-2s out there or the SSV Ain Jalut is classified as SR-3 which means the Alliance knew of the Cerberus Normandy and recognizes it. More likely it is a developer oversight.NightsKnight 03:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just to point out a couple of things. Your statement is presupposed on a few ideas that are unproven. Namely that ships are numbered in a linear fashion (i.e. SR1, SR2, SR3) in the Alliance Navy, and that numbers are not reused. Neither of these is a safe assumption. Military numbering schemes vary greatly based on individual nations, services, and time periods, and we have no idea how the Alliance handles this. And we have absolutely no info to suggest that they wouldn't just re-use SR1. Even supposing that there are two SR2s, how would this in any way be a developer oversight? It could very well be intentional. Oversight suggests a mistake, and there is absolutely nothing to suggest that there is a mistake here. SpartHawg948 03:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : : :The style however, an alphabetic hull classification code, dash, then a number, is identical to the United States Navy hull classification system and is very similar to that the Canadian and British Navies use. In those systems ships are numbered in numeric order and if a ship is lost or retired its classification code is never reused for record purposes and as a manner of respect. And as it is not a major point as only the Normandys’ hull classification codes are ever shown. They likely never put any though in into classifying other Alliance ships, shown by the fact that the only other known classes are the two human dreadnought classes and their hull classifications along with that of any other Alliance vessels are never shown, as they are rarely ever seen. In addition having SR-1 for Mass Effect 1 and SR-2 for Mass Effect 2 makes design/story sense, I was simply pointing out that there is a possibility of there being an Alliance SR-2 and a Cerberus SR-2 or some other arrangement, though having two SR-2s is more likely. NightsKnight 03:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::True, although I fail to see the relevance. Although you have to factor in that, while the system the Alliance uses appears similar to that used by the USN and other NATO navies, it is also (as you described it) identical to that used by the USAF, which is not nearly as linear. This is why I raised the objections I did. SpartHawg948 03:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Silaris Heavy Ship Armour Hey, I need a little help here, I understand the inportance of the normandy upgrades, and have them all installed except for the Silaris Armour. The problem is, I cannot seem to find the dialouge option in any conversations with Jacob that allows him to reccomend a technology. If there is a specific conversation path I need to take to get to this, or anything else, a tip would be appriciated. 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well it depends on a few things, one you need to recruit Mordin Solus first because you can't research anything with out him. Once you get him, use the "Investigate" conversation option when talking to him, when you open dialogue with him, then the "UPGRADES" (Caps?) conversation option. Jacob will then tell you that he has a few ideas about the Normandy's armor. Lancer1289 19:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I have Mordin already, I am on the verge of the final mission, and I have done his loyalty mission (his and Mordin's). I tried doing exactly what you described, by the "upgrades" option does not appear on the investigate conversation wheel. 19:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm very interesting. To be honest I have no idea why it isn't showing up. The only things think I can think of is you don't have updates, or more likely it is a glitch. Also just to be sure the "investgate" wheel comes up with four options, "upgrades", "Thoughts on the mission", "Opinions of the crew", and "Service with the Alliance". If those three final options aren't coming up then you aren't in the right wheel. If they are then I think its a glitch or you are missing an update. Lancer1289 20:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yeah, I get the wheel with opinions on the crew, thoughts on the mission, and service with the alliance, but upgrades is not there, all the others seem to be perfectly comfortable on the wheel, like nothing is missing. 21:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well then I can only guess that it is a glitch or something. I'm sorry I really have no other explanation as to this freak thing. However there is another way to check, I think. If you have the Siaris Codex entry, Primary Codex, Ships and Vehicles, which IIRC you only get after researching it, then you have equipped the armor. Lancer1289 21:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Thank you, it must have been a glitch, but it does not matter, as after checking, I do have the codex entry. 21:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again I fell that I must say that I don't remember if you get it after you research it or not. However I think that you get it afterwards. Just felt I needed to say that. Lancer1289 21:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::You might consider checking the status hologram in the CIC as well. The armor will be displayed in blue around the bow part only after you purchase it. 12:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Spacing issue I am having an issue with when I try to make edits to my sandbox (which I copied everything from this page) and every time I do so it makes a HUGE amount of space occur between the words squad members and Commander Shepard. Is there an issue with that piece of.....crap rich text editor (which always never does what I want), adding the spacing? And if anyone feels so inclined, please provide a list of things the RTE does so I know what to look for when it pulls stunts like this. Thanks so much in advance and sorry if this comes across as a bit hostile. I just hate unnecessary issues and then having to fix them. GrandMoffVixen 18:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes its the RTE, and I am currently in the process of fixing the thing to not use the code. I think it will look better. Give me about ten minutes. I don't know what the RTE does, but I really have half a mind to open a policy about it to ban the thing since all it does is cause nothing but trouble. Oh and it wasn't hostile, I hate the thing and have a growing list of reasons why. Lancer1289 18:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Would you consider posting some of the most common things for me so I know what to look for when they happen? I have some knowledge of HTML and the RTE seems to act counter to how HTML works. GrandMoffVixen 18:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Some common things, ignoring HTML and Wiki code, putting images in articles in the middle of paragraphs and by default as thumbs no caption, messing up formatting in ordinary articles, putting images in the middle of headlines, messing up formatting on talk pages, ignoring things like : for indentation, bold, and italics markers, and messing up headlines. There are many things but those are the most common things that I come across. Again I really do think from time to time about getting a policy forum up about it to ban it from this wiki, as it usually causes nothing but ill, usually. Lancer1289 18:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC)